Five Times the Moment Was Not Perfect and One Time it Was
by Terez
Summary: Rated M. Five times the moment was not perfect and one time it was, Pepperony
1. Chapter 1

**This is the result of Ls11 and I discussing how sex fics with Tony often seem prefect and how we just felt this was unrealistic, I jokingly had said '5 times the moment was not perfect and one time it was'. She demanded a fic and then was kind enough to hold my hand though this first chapter, so you all have her to thank for this new little fic :)**

* * *

**First Time Jitters**

What starts out as a celebration for clearance on the site for the new Stark Tower, quickly turns heated as Tony pulls Pepper in for a celebratory kiss in the living room of his Malibu home.

Her fingers thread through his hair, their tongues battle for dominance and bodies pressed close. They separate for only small moments catching their breath, faces inches apart.

He doesn't question when her hands slid down from the back of his head, settling on the tie around his neck and removing it with minimal effort. He knows even with alcohol on both their breath from the party, it isn't enough to affect their decision. Pepper had informed him early on that sex was off the table until she could be sure he could handle being in an actual relationship. He had agreed whole wholeheartedly -much to her surprise- curious if he himself could do a relationship that was not just sex. At the time of the agreement he had thought it would be relatively easy, he had already gone roughly nine months without sexual gratification that involved someone other than himself; in short, the three months he had been dating Pepper had been absolute torture and he really was not sure how much longer his hand and overactive imagination was going to cut it.

He doesn't ask if she's sure now is the right time, he may have initiated their make out session, but it was now her calling the shots; her body speaking for her as she unbuttons his jacket and her tongue moves with his. They somehow manage to make it up the stairs to his bedroom, his jacket lost along the way and her heels abandoned on the staircase.

Laying her down on the side of the bed Pepper can't help but tease him a little more, running her hand along the front of his slacks, he doesn't disappoint. Whimpering he pushes closer grinding against her hand and spurring on her actions.

"Pep—" he starts when she squeezes him through the fabric, he cuts himself off with a throaty groan and his hips begin to buck.

Pepper freezes instantly, but it's too late. She feels him tense as he twitches in his pants and his body responds instinctively. She can feel the warmth of his semen spreading as he begins to soften.

"Shit," Tony breaths heavily coming down from his high, his body curled in just slightly and head bowed.

Pepper can't help but smile in laughter releasing him to lift his head, chuckling slightly as she leans in for a kiss "Who would have thought Tony Stark was an early shooter?"

The joking gin slips from her face. replaced with deep confusion when he pulls back from her, his eyes flying open, as he appears panicked. "I'm not."

Pepper cocks an eyebrow looking unsure as she gauges the man in front of her, a man she never thought was capable of being offended, now seems desperate to reassure her. "Tony I was joking," Pepper tries to reassure him, cupping his face again. "It's fine."

He shakes his head slightly, seemingly unconvinced. "It's not fine," he tells her adamantly and then presses his lips quickly to hers. "I'm gong to make it up to you," he promises.

"To-" the rest of her response is swallowed up as he hikes up her dress, and slides her down to the very edge of the bed. With her underwear discarded on the floor, he settles her legs on his shoulders and grips her thighs spreading them and buries his head between her thighs.

His goatee scraps along the delicate flesh, rubbing along her inner thighs while he works his mouth against her. His tongue moves expertly within the slick folds clearly trying to get her off as fast as possible.

"Tony," Pepper gasps, fingers twisted up with in the sheets as the pleasure builds her eyes squeezed closed as she whipper, squirming against his hold. His tongue swirls around for a moment more teasing her before he presses hard against her clit. Her orgasm comes hard, panting his name as she arches into him. He grips her thighs, holding her in place while he drinks her in, finally moving when she's no longer twitching beneath him. Lifting his head he can't help but grin at the sight that greets him.

Pepper lies against the bed eyes closed and panting; her skin splotchy and red with her hair fanned out behind her. Pulling himself up he slides over her, pressing his lips just below her collarbone.

Pepper squeaks in surprise, her hands flying up as she pushes him off her chest, her nose crinkled in disgust, "You're all wet and sticky."

Tony's grin widens, "That's all you Honey."

"Charming," Pepper deadpans her eyes falling closed in bliss as he rolls off of her.

Tony chuckles as he settles in next to her, wiping his face on the bottom of his dress shirt. "That wasn't quite how I imagined this was all going to go," he confesses with a heavy sigh.

"And how exactly did you imagine this all would go?" Pepper asks in amusement, her eyes still closed.

"Well for one thing I wasn't going to cum in my pants."

Pepper rolls her eyes as she sits up, she really doesn't know why he's decided it's a big deal, "It's fine-"

"It's not fine Pep," Tony groans in exasperation sitting up on his elbows, looking her dead in the eye. "You're not just some girl."

Pepper's expression softens with a smile as she leans into capture a kiss; she can still taste herself on him. "You worry too much Tony, it's just sex." She cuts off any retort he might have with another kiss, her hands making quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

"It's sex with you," Tony continues when she begins to trail kisses down his sternum, the arc reactor humming in her ear.

"You think too much," Pepper drawls, moving back up his body pressing her lips to his again. "No more thinking."

"Pep—" he starts, only to be cut off when she squeezes his penis.

"No more talking either," she warns against his lips, squeezing once more for good measure; chuckling he says no more pressing his lips to hers.

Their movements are slow, unhurried as they finish undressing one anther. He can't help but smile slightly when he unclasps her bra, and her breasts drop slightly, no longer supported by the fabric. No nips, tucks or silicone to be found on his girlfriend, something that pleases him greatly; he's always found the way silicon breasts sit unsettling defying the laws of gravity. Leaning in to capture the exposed flesh he's never seen; left to explore a body he's only dreamed of.

It isn't much longer until he's hard and she's dripping wet, though their speed stays the same as he slides into her, slow and steady. It doesn't last long as her legs wrap around his hips spurring a faster pace and her hands nestled tightly with in his hair. He watches, fully engrossed in her pleasure as her orgasm builds.

"Tony," she pants, settling her arms down around his neck while she rocks against him; her lips parted and eyes closed. Her movements become more erratic as he pushes into her, shifting to play with her left breast. Her skin starts to flush as she breathes deeper, then she gasps as her hips sharply buck upward. Her back arches as her mouth falls to a perfect O and her body spasms beneath him.

His own eyes are forced close as his orgasm follows quickly after her and her name falls from her lips. Sated, sweaty and tired he presses his lips to hers, blissfully happier than he's ever been.

* * *

**A/N: Alright hope this was not too bad, be sure to review I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support you guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Light**

"Okay, this isn't working," Pepper sighs, coming to a stop.

"What?" Tony pants beneath her, his face twisted in confusion as he opens his eyes, blinking up at her. "You're doing great" he tells her, slapping lightly at her backside and clearly still trying to catch his breath.

"It's not me," Pepper starts, only to be cut off.

Tony cocks an eyebrow, his confusion only growing, "I don't know if you know this Pep, but this isn't really a position that requires a lot of work on my part." He punctuates his point rolling his hips along the bed, the most movement he can provide; his fingers dig into her hip as he pulls her along.

Pepper shutters against him, groaning in the back of her throat, but shakes her head slightly. Her hair curtains around her as she lifts a hand off his chest and taps a long thin finger at the center of the arc reactor. "The light is making me nauseous."

Tony looks down at his chest then back up at her, "And what am I suppose to do, I can't take it out."

"No of course not," Pepper grounds out, stopping to think for a moment. "I don't know, just, turn up the lights."

"That will ruin the mood," Tony wines with a pout.

"So will throwing up on you," Pepper counters, knowing she's won when his face turns from pleading to disgusted.

"Just close your eyes," he tries in a last ditch effort.

Pepper purses her lips and cocks an eyebrow back at him "That isn't helping, and if my eyes do open all I see is the light moving up and down with your breathing and back and forth with all the movement." Pausing she leans down over his chest, hiding the offending light and mumbles meters from his lips. "Turn up the lights."

Tony huffs against her mouth but complies with her request nonetheless. "Turn up the lights J."

The once dimly lit room is flooded with light, causing both Tony and Pepper to reflexively close their eyes in response.

"Hope you're happy," Tony grumbles, his face scrunched up, fighting against the bright light. Pepper whimpers in response, burying her face into the side of his neck, seeking refuge in the dark space.

With in a few moments they manage to adjust to the light, reluctantly opening their eyes. Pulling her face from the crock of his neck, Pepper sits up, rolling her hips against his and settling into a slow pace. Tony's hands press into her hips, pulling her along as he rolls back against her, his eyes squeezed closed, this time in pleasure.

Pepper's eyes fall closed as well, her head tilted back while her spine arches. Her hips begin to pick speed as Tony moves in time with her, both gasping for air. Sliding his right hand off her hip, Tony begins to work his hand against the bundle of nerves. Pepper gasps against the added stimulation, her body shooting forward as she curls inward, her hips moving frantically.

She comes against him, her hips jerking against his and with a muffled cry Tony slides his other hand back to her hip. Her walls tighten around him, while she rides out her orgasm, her face flush as she continues to jerk against him. Tony pulls her against him, driving into her now hypersensitive body, grunting his own release while Pepper collapse against his chest.

"Lights," Tony pants out, while Pepper moves off of him, settling in against his side. The lights go out quickly, pulling his attention to glow of the arc reactor coming from his chest. Pepper has already drifted off to sleep and as sleep fights to over take him, his mind can't help but wonder to a possible solution to their glowing problem.

* * *

Tony nods in approval at his latest design, snapping it into place and eagerly bounding up the stairs to show it off.

"Pep," He calls as he clears the stairs, quickly locating her at the island in the kitchen, sounded by Chinese take out containers and typing on her phone. "What do you think?" he asks with a large gin, spreading his arms wide with his chest puffed out.

Pepper's eyes instantly lock on the reactor, her face puckered in worry and confusion when she fails to see its signature glow. "What did you do it?" she asks in concern, jumping from her seat to stand in front of him.

Tony's grin slips from his face when her panic only seems to increase, "It's just a cover." He tells her with a small smile taking her by the shoulders and getting her to look him in the eye. "Last night you were complaining about the light."

Pepper shakes her head, her gaze returning to the center of his chest. "No, no, no" she tells him shaking her head with each no. "Take it off."

"Pepper it's fine, it's safe," he tries to reassure her.

"No," Pepper shakes her head again, still refusing to look away. "I feel like it's not working."

"It's working, trust me, you'd know if it wasn't." he tells her with a grin, only to have it wiped off when she glares at him.

"You mean like when you were dying?" Pepper shakes her head with a sigh while he flounders for a response. "I appreciate what you are trying to do Tony," she cuts him off, smiling as she cups his face. "But it makes me uncomfortable, please take it off."

Tony sighs as he pops it off; his disappoint waving when the tension leaves her body and she smiles at the soft blue glow. "Thank you," she tells him pressing her lips to his. "Now come on, dinner's getting cold." She turns, leading him to the island.

Tossing the metal plate on the granite counter top as he follows after her, he knows he couldn't ask for a better woman.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys liked this one as much as the first. Please share your thoughts and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for all the support you guys, it's really motivating me to write more. **

**On a side note, I realized I forgot to mention any kind of protection in the first chapter, so I'll have to go back an edit that, until that happens, just know Pepper's on the pill.**

* * *

**Curiosity can Kill the Mood**

A storm rolls in along the cost of California, shaking Tony's Malibu home down to its foundation. Pepper remains unconcerned, resigning to the fact that she's stuck for the night, moving through the house and towards the garage. Freshly washed and ready for bed Pepper pads down the stairs, smiling when she hears Tony.

"Tony," she calls, cutting off his ramblings with Jarvis as she enters the garage.

Tony turns back at the sound of his name, standing next to one of his cars. The clothes he wares are covered in grease, an oil stained rag sits in his back pocket and his tools are scattered around him.

"Hey," he smiles from where he stands, cleaning his hands with a wet towel.

"I'm going to bed," she tells him hugging herself against the lower temperature of the garage.

"Come here for a minute," he tells her, waving her towards the car.

Pepper sighs, but moves forward, skillfully stepping over the mess of tools around the car to place herself beside him. Without a word he pulls her to him, his lips pressing against her, tongue sliding in to deepen the kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Pepper starts to move backwards her hand moving down from his shoulder to his hand, tugging him with her. Tony grins and stands his ground, trying to pull her back to him "I was thinking we could stay down here."

"Down here?" Pepper laughs cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tony grins, managing to pull her back to him, the kiss resuming as he turns her towards the car.

"You're such a dork," Pepper laughs, her knees hitting the bumper of the car

Tony chuckles, laying her down on the hood of the car, their lips fused as he settles in between her legs. Pepper grinds up against him while his lips move down her neck, moaning when Tony's hand settles on her breast, kneading it through her t-shirt. While Tony remains oblivious to anything but her, his hand sliding up her shirt to better tease her, whirling and clicking pulls her attention momentarily.

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise as DUM-E hovers over Tony's shoulder, rotating his claw in a quizzical fashion, looking between the two of them. "Tony," she calls half panting when he squeezes her breast tightly. DUM-E whirls again scooting a little closer and shifting once more. "Tony," she tries again, her eyes still locked on DUM-E as she pushes at his shoulder when he fails to respond.

Tony grunts in response, his mouth still on her neck as he sucks at the skin. Sliding her to the edge of the car he cuts off her next attempt, hiking her leg up against his hip and grinding into her. Pepper screams at the contact, her hips pushing back against his; the thin cotton shorts do little to protect against his denim pants as he slowly dry humps her.

Pepper moves against him, moaning softly, her attention split between the man on top of her and the robot standing just to her left, still watching them. She says the only thing that comes to mind, "DUM-E."

"What?" Tony chokes out stilling instantly to look her in the face.

Pepper can't help but smile slightly at his perplexed look before jutting her chin over his right shoulder, "we have an audience."

Pepper's expression turns panicked when Tony shoots up off her, spinning quickly to the right and cracking his hand against DUM-E.

"God dam it!" Tony curses, spinning around as he shakes out his hand.

"Tony," Pepper calls worriedly, hoping off the car and moving over to help him. "Let me see," she requests pulling his hand from his mouth so she can inspect the injury.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tony shouts over her shoulder.

"Don't yell at him," Pepper reprimands.

"Don't hide behind her!" Tony yells, remaining oblivious to her. "Go in the corner."

"Tony, it's not his fault you're hurt." She tells him, pulling his attention off of DUM-E and onto her. "You spazed out and hurt yourself."

"He shouldn't have been hovering over my shoulder," Tony bites back at her.

"You're fine," Pepper rolls her eyes as she lets go of his hand and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Tony huffs, following after her.

"For some reason, I think the mood's passed."

With a glare Tony charges forward, Pepper turns at the last second with the sound, surprise washing across her face when Tony sweeps her up, crushing his lips to hers. Stunned her body responds automatically, her tongue slides into his mouth and her legs settle around his hips.

"I'm a very passionate person," Tony breathes pressing his forehead to hers.

"You're horrible with apologies," Pepper roles her eyes.

"It goes without saying," Tony grins in an obvious fashion.

Pepper chuckles slightly, "I guess I keep hoping if I tell you enough you might learn how to actually say you're sorry."

Tony grins mischievously. "I was always better with my hands," he quips pressing his lips to hers.

Pepper squeaks and jumps when he sets her on a nearby steel table, the cold metal biting into her exposed skin with the thin cotton shorts not offering much protection.

"You okay?"

"Table's cold" Pepper mumbles through a kiss, her hands sliding up under his tank top.

"Might have a towel somewhere," Tony speaks around the kiss, hissing when she rakes her nails down his back, goose bumps breaking out along his skin.

"Forget it," Pepper mutters biting his bottom lip, her hands settling at his hips. Tony gasps when she drops his pants, with the garage kept at a lower temperature due to the mechanics, his body can't help but scream in protest at the cold air. Pepper chuckles, their lips still pressed close. Her hand wraps around him, pumping slowly, helping to fight against the cold.

Moaning his hips roll into her hand, his own hand sliding down from around her back slipping in from the bottom of her shorts. Sliding his hand into the wet folds he stokes softly, groaning when she reflexively squeezes him. Pepper instinctively starts to lean back as he works against her, slipping a finger up inside, grinning as her muscles contracted and relaxed against him.

Pulling his hand out after several strokes he slides her to the very edge of the table, stripping her of her shorts and tossing them to the ground. Supporting her lower body, he keeps her off the table sliding into her. Pepper grinds against him, eyes closed, mouth open and breathing heavily.

Tony watches entirely transfixed when she moves her right hand off his forearm and slips it between her own thighs. Tony purses his lips in slight annoyance, while there is a part of him that is turned on another part is irritated she has to take care of herself. Shifting against her he tries to find a way to wrap one arm around her to keep her up, and them going as he pulls in and out of her.

"You can't do both Tony." Pepper chuckles, knowing with the angel they are at she can't support herself without him and he can't hold her with one hand. Rolling her fingers along her body and sliding her hand down to tease him while he moves in and out.

Tony concedes as they manage to find the perfect rhythm, hips moving simultaneously while she works against herself, teasing him on occasion. Moaning turns to whimpering as Pepper starts to squirm beneath him her movements becoming jerky and faster.

Fingers dug into her hips he pulls her along, walls clenching she flexes against him pushing her pelvis forward, her hand sliding along him as he pulls out. Moving back as he thrusts forward her hand presses hard against her bundle of nerves, her back arching further and orgasm breaking through. Walls clenching, she pulls him right along, fast and hard, both left gasping.

Going boneless against the table, Tony fights to hold her up, while sliding out. They both cringe at the lost of contact and Tony wants nothing more than to burry himself back inside of her with the cold air hitting him. Leaning down he presses himself close whispering heavily in her ear, "Lock your legs." Scooping her up off the table he deposits her back on her feet still holding her close as they stand chest to chest.

"Now I have to shower again." Pepper sighs, breathing heavily.

Tony laughs, pressing his lips to hers, his mind already on the shower.

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea how to end this one, sorry guys. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter I had a whole other idea that had to get scrapped because I realized I unintentionally created a little timeline with this fic, and due to the issue I used in the last chapter I was not able to use my idea. So I really struggled with this one. This chapter and the ones before it take place between Iron Man 2 and Avengers, the next one will be taking place post Avengers with the last chapter taking place post Iron Man 3.**

* * *

Tony cringes, his face scrunched in pain when Pepper squeezes his shoulder and moves her leg up his side, digging her knee into his ribs. He makes some strangled noise in the back of his throat, unable to stop himself as he reflexively pulls away from the pain, rolling off of her in the process.

"Tony," Pepper calls worriedly, sitting up among the mess of sheets, leaning over him in concern.

"I'm fine," he breaths out, curled tightly and eyes closed.

"What happened?" she asks, hesitantly reaching out to touch him.

"Nothing," he chokes out trying to reassure her. "I'm just—I'm still a little tender."

"You're still hurt." Pepper bites out in clear irritation, then moves to get off the bed.

"Pepper," Tony calls feebly, reaching out to her.

"You are unbelievable," Pepper sighs moving around the bed and towards the bathroom.

He forces an eye open, watching as she renters the bedroom several moments later carrying a cup, though he's far more distracted by her naked figure.

"Here," she holds out her hand to him, palm up, displaying the pills nestled in the middle. Her voice is clipped in sight irritation but he can tell she's more worried than anything else.

"You don't have to drug me to have your way with me," he teases, trying to lighten her mood as he takes the pills. Pepper stares him down, clearly not amused by his antics as he swallows the medication.

"I'm fine," he tries to reassure her, reaching out to clasp her wrist, a crooked grin breaking through. "Now where were we?"

"Ha," Pepper laughs hollowly pulling away from him. "You can't be serious."

"You can't leave me like this" Tony exclaims nodding down at his erection. Pepper chuckles, shaking her head slightly with an eye roll, but he nevertheless manages to coerce her back into bed.

Once tangled up in the sheets, he can tells she's still worried. Her eyes scan along his body picking up on the faded yellow bruises, her hands tenderly moving down his battered skin.

Settled on top she's mindful to keep her weight off of him her lips trailing down after her hands. Pressing into his hipbones, he gasps, arching and shuttering against her hands. "Pepper," he pleads, swallowing thickly. His hands manage to find her hips, trying to guide her where he wants her.

Sitting up Pepper removes his hands from her, hips balancing herself on her knees; determined to keep their pace slow and relaxed. The small grin she wears is replaced with a gasp when he frees his right hand, slipping his middle finger up inside her.

He pumps his finger several times, rolling his thumb along her clit, teasing her hard and fast. He grins as she falls victim to his actions, her eyes closed as her breathing picks up speed. She moves in time with his hand, muscles contracting and relaxing as she nears a release. Hair falling around her, eyes closed and mouth open, panting heavily as her breasts bouncing loosing herself entirely in the moment; he's sure he could get off to the sight alone.

But that isn't his goal.

He brings her as close to an orgasm as he can then slides his hand out, warm and wet. Pepper cries out in frustration, left to grind against empty air, her eyes opening in complete confusion.

Tony pays far more interest in his hand breathing her sent in deeply before sucking the middle digit. "Stop coddling me," he mumbles around his finger.

Pepper purses her lips while he enjoys himself "I don't want to hurt you again."

Tony removes his finger with a pop. "I'm fine," he tells her with lust filled eyes, settling his hands on her hips and positioning himself at her entrance. Any further argument is cut off as he slides her down, both melting at the sensation.

Leaning down she captures his lips in her own, resting her weight on her forearms by his head. She moans when his hand wraps around her breast needing and rolling the flesh. His other hand slides between their bodies while she grinds against him, whimpering when he presses against her clit. She can tells he is just as close as her and when she comes, he's right behind.

Pushing herself up, her legs feel like jelly as she removes herself from him, collapsing next to him on the bed. Turning over to face her, the smile he wears says it all as his eyes begin to droop and sleep over takes him. Smiling back, Pepper sits up, pulling the blankets over both of them before joining him in some well deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N: All right guys I hope this was not too painful, I had like four versions and it was just not working. I figured I'd write it and just get it out of the way, I'm hoping the next one will make up for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks so much for the support, you guys rock! The length is a little short but I hope you guys still enjoy it :)**

**This chapter takes place a few days after Avengers**

* * *

He sits slumped in the chair, head rested in his hands and eyes closed. He can't explain why he feels cold or the hollow numbness that settles in his bones. His stomach churns, and his hair stands on end, what he does know is he can't stay in New York much longer.

"Tony," Pepper calls, sounding a thousand miles away, her touch at his shoulder seems nonexistent.

Breathing deeply through his nose he lifts his head, blearily the room comes into focus; Pepper kneels beside him looking concerned. "Are you alright?"she asks raking her hand through his hair.

Sniffing he shakes his head, trying to physically shake his mood as he sits up "fine," he pushes shaking his head again. "Just S.H.I.E.L.D, saving the world" he chuckles, cracking a small grin; his tired eyes move around the once beautiful penthouse. "Construction."

Sliding up his body she smiles sadly, her fingers gently scraping along his scalp. "You sound stressed," Pepper breaths against him, pressing her lips to his tenderly. She pulls back not long after, resting her forehead against his. "I can think of something that might help."

With his mind fogged with stress and breathless from the kiss, he doesn't register what she means until she slides back down his body. Undoing the button on his jeans she falls to her knees, pulling him from his boxers. leaning forward, she wraps her red lips around his shaft, her eyes fall closed, lost in the moment.

His body instantly goes boneless at her touch, though his mind moves thousands of miles away after a moment. It kills him that he can't focus on the way her tongue swirls around softly or how her teeth scrape in contrast; the bright red smears of lipstick she leaves behind with every movement should be driving him crazy.

Slumping slightly in his chair to rest his head on his hand she fills his head in other ways as his eyes fall closed. He thinks about her safety, how his brazen cocky attitude has painted a target on her back, how he could never live with himself if something happened to her because of him.

"Tony."

Blinking, he opens his eyes. Pepper comes into view, staring back at him in concern. She knows he only has three vices when dealing with stress; work, drinking and sex. She'd never let him drink himself to death and with work being the stress, she helps in the only way she thinks she can. With the blow job clearly not working he can understand her concern. Sighing he sits up a little more properly in the chair, his eyes falling on his body's pitiful attempt at an erection.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired," he explains.

Pepper shakes her head "you don't have to apologize." She tucks him neatly back into his pants buttoning him back up. Standing she presses a kiss to his temple "why don't you go take a nap?"

Nodding mutely he pushes himself from the chair. "Move our flight up to tonight," he requests, shuffling off to the bedroom without waiting for a reply.

Changing clothes he drops into bed, anxiety sets in as sleep alludes him. Still tense he begins to sketch in bed, his body relaxing and the tension leaves as the Mark VIII takes shape on the page.

* * *

**A/N: one more chapter left guys. Please review :)**


End file.
